


Playing God

by Dormchi



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Implied Slash, M/M, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dormchi/pseuds/Dormchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let it never be said that Bobby isn’t damn good at what he does. He’s got this particular ritual down to a science.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing God

Let it never be said that Bobby isn’t damn good at what he does. He’s got this particular ritual down to a science.

“Well, Mr. Singer,” Crowley drawls, looking disinterestedly around the chaotic living room that he knows all too well. “You really know how to romance a girl.”

“I didn’t summon you because I missed your sass,” Bobby sighs. He would never admit to the true reason out loud, but Crowley knows exactly why he’s there and why Bobby looks like he’s toeing the line between aroused and disgusted.

“What would Moose and Squirrel think of their adopted father participating in all these obscene sexual acts with a demon?”

Bobby flinches, but stands his ground and holds Crowley’s amused gaze. Finally, he clears his throat and says, “We gonna stand here making gaga eyes at each other or are we gonna get down to it?”

“You only needed to ask nicely.”


End file.
